


New World Coming

by orphan_account



Series: Never Forget [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Criticism Welcomed, English not mother language, F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lol i cant believe i'm doing this, Mention of drug addiction, Should i tag ooc, Sorry for the errors, Star Wars and Hunger Games crossover no one asked for, You Decide, katniss and rey will definitely become good friends convince me not, should i tag angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How to let the past die.





	1. Let the Night Die

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to Part I of this series, Happy ending. However, it can also be read as a stand-alone.

Rey decided to stay at District 4 with Ben, where his uncle has once lived. Master Luke passed away in Capitol during the rebellion, and even though Ben's relationship with the Jedi Master hasn't been perfect, he mourned over the loss of his only family left. Rey was also in a deep sorrow. Ben's families treated her like a daughter they never had. For the first time in her 15 years of life, she felt protected and loved. However, they couldn't come back to her this time, all left just like her parents. 

But fortunately, she and Ben would care for each other all the same. Neither of them will be ever alone again. It's time to let go of the sorrows in the past and start a new life which was earned through years of fighting, costing countless lives. They have to move on and help rebuild the world covered in warrior paint, or all the sacrifice will go to waste. It's the survivor's instinct that drives Rey to look ahead and drag Ben and herself forward. For the past ten years, they have helped restore the order across Panem. They planned on building a Jedi Academy to take care of the Force-sensitive. They gathered themselves and lived their life.

Nevertheless, Rey knew someone who hasn't. The Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. As far as she was concerned, Katniss was still addicted to Morphine and day after day her situation only got worse. Peeta Mellark, her lover, was planning on a visit next month after his permission to forever reside in District 12 is permitted, but Rey couldn't stand seeing the young girl suffer any more. She thought it would be harmless to pay Katniss a short visit once things in the centual area got less busy. Katniss Everdeen felt like a younger sister Rey never had, and though she isn't gifted in Force she was strong enough to fight for her freedom. Mostly, during the rebellion, Rey would comfort the girl when she was upset. She earned the younger girl's respect and trust despite the fact that Katniss seemed too wary to open herself to anyone. The similar instinct they shared as survivors. It's just...she's too young and too broken to move on like Rey did. 

Rey has compassion for her, which directly leads to her transporting herself from District 4 to District 12 by train. Ben insisted on going with her but she refused considering his current efforts on building the Academy. He needs more time than she does. 

District 12 seems foreign. Rey has only been here twice, once the victory tour and another when she was accompanying her tributes as a mentor on the train to Capitol. (Her tributes luckily won the games, but he died because of his addiction to Morphine years ago, which was common among people from District 6.) The tragedy is part of the reason why she came to visit Katniss today. 

It was a cold but bright winter here. Though removed were the evergreen plants by fire in wartime, the snow is all the same. It kept falling at a steady rate from the lead grey sky onto the ground, covering the destruction and brokeness in an endless white. From time to time, a mockingjay would let out a call, loud and clear as ever. District 12 is not yet so populated due to its remote location in Panem and the fact that most buildings were burnt down by bombs the Capitol dropped here a decade ago. The memories of death fill the air, and no matter how bright and warm the winter sun shines, it cannot wash away the fear and loss spreading all over the area. Rey shudders, suddenly begins to miss Ben's warm embrace. 

It's not what you should be concerned about now, she calms herself, you're here to help Katniss out of her dilemma. Don't let another person you care about fade away again. 

She walks towards the Victors' Village, the only tall buildings that are still standing on the ruins of District 12. 

Rey doesn't have to get too close before she sees the fragile figure sitting at the front door of one of the houses, her deep blue eyes hollow and lost. Rey's heart clenches at the sight. Primrose. Finnick. Rue. It's too much for an 18-year-old to handle. 

"Hey." Rey says gently as she approaches the younger girl, who looks up at her with a hopeless gaze.

"Thank you for visiting, Master Rey. I've been looking forward to seeing you after all of-"Katniss gestures to herself,"This happened."Her tone is cold and otherworldly like a frozen lake. Rey can feel it-she's drowning in her sea of emotions, her heart already dead. Rey reluctantly pulls on a sad smile. 

"Why not get into the house? We can sit and chat for a while." She says, reaching out to Katniss to wrap the girl's hands in hers. "There are a lot we can discuss, I suppose. How does we talking survivor-to-survivor sound?"

The girl stiffens at first, then one side of her mouth turns up to form such a tight smile as if her skin would be torn apart by more movement. "Sure. Good."

For a while, Rey is back to a 15-year-old, meeting Ben Solo for the first time, sensing his vulnerablities. The expression on Katniss's face is like a mirror to younger Ben's, broken, helpless and being pushed to limits.

Luckily, Rey, as a scavenger and a mechanic from District 6, is very good at fixing broken things. 


	2. Let the Light in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked.

They settle on a couch near the hearth. Since Rey sat down opposites her, Katniss has been staring into the fire, which is making crackling sounds, its flame warm but small. 

“It’s like me.” Katniss starts, so sudden that it startles Rey. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Rey asks in confusion. She was expecting a long talk to get the young girl open herself. But just like what she has done with the former President Coin, Katniss always surprises people with uncanny moves.

“The fire.” Katniss’s reply is short and quiet. Her tone reminds Rey of the desert back in the arena, silent, isolated, lifeless. The girl’s eyes fix on the wavering flame. Somewhere in the house, wind comes through an open window, weakening the fire even more. “I was furious, scared but ready to fight. But after…” she swallows. Rey wants to stop her from going on, but finally decides against it. She needs to accept the fact.“After Prim’s death, ”Her voice breaks at the mention of her sister’s name.“I lost it. I lost a purpose. I lost my reason to move on.” 

Rey thought she was on the verge of tears, but Katniss isn’t. The expressions-the emotions have gone from her beautiful face, now bony and cheeks sunken, which is the effect of Morphine. She is empty, Rey can feel it-Katniss is no longer the girl they rescued from the arena of Quarter Quell, the compassionate warrior and the face of rebellion. What’s left of her after the death of her dearest people is a husk living on drugs. 

“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Katniss whispers, her voice hoarse and low. Being ripped off any feelings. “I’m too exhausted to hold grudges. To the world, I’m the psychopath who killed the most lovable-”Her tone becomes sarcastic and dry,“rebellion leader. I no longer exist.” 

She glances at Rey. “It’s hard for you to understand, Master Rey. No offence. I’m sorry for making you listen to me talking about all of these. You must have a lot of work to do back in the central area-” 

“No, Katniss, I’m not offended, and I am not expected to be back there in a while. I came here to visit you.” Rey looks into her eyes, trying to find the spark of hope that’s always been there. But she was met by nothing. “Have you stopped being on Morphine?”

“They forced me to.” She says, a hint of guilt in her voice. “I couldn’t control myself.” The smell of burnt wood has become unnoticeable, but neither of the two has the heart to put more firewood into the hearth. “The pill…”Her voice drifts away, like a distant thunderstorm, “it allows me to see them. Dad, Prim, Rue, Finnick, and the countless other people lost their lives because of me. I hallucinated of them throwing shovels of cinder and dust on me, like what I did to them.” 

A moment of silence passes between them, the fire in the hearth died without another spark. 

“Yes, that’s true.” Rey decides to say, causing the other girl turning around to look at her in bewilderment. It was an expression little more than nothing at all and the moment quickly passed.“Haymitch and others may tell you otherwise, but if you insist on something, then it is true. ” 

“Don’t forget that I was-am-a victor of the Hunger Games, Katniss. I hadn’t the force then. I killed a lot of people using my two hands and I watched them die.” Rey pauses, “We cannot deny the past. My parents were alcoholics and sold me for drinking money. I lived under Unkar Plutt’s control as a scavenger. I killed, directly or indirectly, 23 kids to get myself out of the arena. BenSolo was once Kylo Ren, Snoke’s lapdog, and he was manipulated to murder his father. In his fury, he slaughtered a whole village. Master Luke tried to end his young nephew’s life when he was still asleep. Peeta was used as a tool of the Capitol’s to threaten you during the revolution. I don’t think the past is deniable-what you have done will follow you until the end of the days. ” 

Katniss blinks, a familiar pain appears on her face. “How can you choose to move on after knowing all of this happened, Master Rey? Should not the past be carved into your memory and haunt you forever?”

“Because I dare to hope.” Rey has promised never to mind trick any of her friends. She is not going to break her promise now, so she hopes her words can persuade Katniss. Rey has to admit, answering Katniss’s questions also helps her sort things out. “I won the Hunger Games because I dare to hope to be the victor. I brought Ben Solo back to light because I dare to hope that he had some good left in him. I trusted Master Luke because I dare to hope that people’s mistakes can be forgiven. And you,” she gestures to Katniss, “you dare to hope that Peeta wasn’t brainwashed, and that’s why you got him and the other victors back. You cannot deny the past, but you can hope for a better future.”

“But I dared to hope that I could save Prim,” Katniss’s voice is weak and tired,“and she died before my eyes.” 

Another pause. The air seems to be stilled in the room, the night is falling in District 12.

“I dared to hope that Ben’s families can love and protect me forever, but they died before my eyes not even a decade after.” Rey says, tears forming in her own eyes. “We’ve both lost people we cared for. You are not alone, Katniss. No one is alone.” 

Her thoughts drift back to a rainy day at the roof of the Tribute Center. There for the first time she felt the warmth of someone’s embrace, and for the first time she fully trusted a person to open herself to. 

_“You are not alone.” He had said. Ben reached out to tilt up her chin, and bent down to let their lips meet. _

_“Neither are you.” She said, their foreheads touched.  _

Rey smiles at the brief flashback. 

“Katniss,” she begins,“do you know why we would rebel against the Capitol, even if we knew how much we could have lost?” 

“For freedom, right?” Katniss replies. Rey can tell how numb she is to that word, as if she doesn’t believe in its existence anymore.

“No. Katniss, we won’t be free of our past.” She squeezed the young girl’s hand. “None of us will be. However, there’s something that I fought for, and I was rewarded with it through the wars.”

“What is it, Master Rey?”

“A second chance to live instead of merely subsist. A life with belonging and pursuit. A heart that is no longer full of grudge and hatred, but is filled with love and happiness.” Rey stands up from the couch, using the Force to add some firewood to the cinder in the hearth and ignite it. “Peeta is coming back to you next month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, writing this kinda helped me in understanding my favourite books/movies better. I don't think it's a character study, because the aging of Rey in this fic makes her seem really out of character. I think i just need a voice to sort my thoughts about Hunger Games out, and as a survivor/warrior Rey's a good choice for the narrator of the story. As a reylo shipper i also simply hope that Rey and Ben can deal with their past in a positive way.  
> Also i would like to think that as a heroine Katniss dont need to fully depend on Peeta's comfort to help her walk out of the shadow of her past. I prefer that someone leads her to think differently and be the strong-willed girl she used to be. I know it's not possible for me to change canon or sth, but i just wanna see this happen.  
> Anyways,thank you for reading but i think the fic is an entirely self-indulgent one now...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @dystopianinterstellar on Tumblr. You can come shout at me if you dont like this fic...or come and say hi if you think it isnt too bad. Thanks for reading:)please leave a comment!


End file.
